The present invention relates generally to remote control units, and more particularly, to remote control units for remotely controlling a plurality of devices.
Remote control units have gained widespread popularity for use in remotely controlling home entertainment systems which typically include several devices such as a television set, a cable box or converter, a videocassette recorder, and a stereo. Often, with each device, the manufacturer will supply a remote control unit for use in remotely controlling that device.
A universal remote control unit provides a single unit having a plurality of operating modes for controlling a plurality of devices. Each operating mode allows a user to remotely control a respective one of the devices. Typically, a universal remote control unit includes a plurality of mode push buttons, e.g., CABLE, TV, and VCR push buttons, which correspond to the different devices to be controlled and which are used to directly change the operating mode of the universal remote control unit.
Changing operating modes of the universal remote control is often accomplished by simply pressing the appropriate mode push button, i.e., CABLE, TV or VCR push button. For example, with the universal remote control unit in the cable mode, to turn on the cable box, a user presses a POWER push button. Next, if the user wants to turn on the television set, the user must first press the TV push button then the POWER push button. Thereafter, in order to operate the cable box again, the user must then press the CABLE push button before selecting, for example, the channel up or down push buttons on the universal remote control unit. Later, if the user wishes to turn off the television and the cable box, the user must press the CABLE push button, the POWER push button, the TV push button, and then the POWER push button.
A drawback with this type of universal remote control unit is that it is easy for a user to unintentionally change the operating mode of the universal remote control unit by inadvertently pressing the CABLE, TV or VCR push buttons. Another drawback is that the operation of the universal remote control is often confusing, particularly when a user first turns on several devices and desires to control one of the devices without first placing the universal remote control back in the proper operating mode to control that device. A further drawback is that numerous button presses are typically required to turn on/off multiple devices.
Other universal remote control units have included a single mode push button instead of separate push buttons corresponding to each of the devices. By pressing the mode push button, the operating mode of the universal remote control unit changes, i.e., cycles, from one operating mode to the next.
A drawback with this type of universal remote control unit is that it is often necessary to press the mode push button a number of times in order to change from one operating mode to another. Another drawback with this type of universal remote control unit is that it is also easy for a user to unintentionally change the operating mode of the universal remote control unit by inadvertently pressing the mode push button.
Therefore, there is a need for a universal remote control unit, which reduces the likelihood of the user unintentionally changing the operating mode of the universal remote control unit. In addition, desirably the universal remote control unit allows the user to readily determine the current operating mode, turn on/off the devices with fewer button presses, and may be user programmable to simplify the operation of the universal remote control unit.
The above-mentioned drawbacks are overcome by the present invention which provides a universal remote control unit for remotely controlling a plurality of devices in which the universal remote control unit includes a function means for enabling a user to select a plurality of functions in connection with the operation of the plurality of devices, a transmitter, and a processor having a plurality of operating modes each of which corresponding to a different one of the plurality of devices. The processor is operable in each of the plurality of operating modes to control transmission from the transmitter in response to activation of the function means by the user to remotely control a corresponding one of the plurality of devices.
The universal remote control unit further includes a first mode means and a plurality of second mode means which enable the user to select one of the plurality of operating modes, each of the second mode means corresponds to one of the plurality of devices, and the processor is operable in a selected one of the plurality of operating modes, upon activation of one of the second mode means within a predetermined amount of time of activation of the first mode means.
Desirably, the processor may be operable to control transmission from the transmitter to turn on/off at least one of the plurality of devices upon activation of at least one of the plurality of second mode means, e.g., upon activation of at least one of the plurality of second mode means after the predetermined time. The processor may also be operable to control transmission from the transmitter in response to a user-programed selection of a plurality of functions upon activation of one of the second mode means. Advantageously, the universal remote control unit may further include means for indicating a current operating mode upon activation the first mode means.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for operating a universal remote control unit having a plurality of operating modes for remotely controlling a plurality of devices with each of the plurality of operating modes corresponding to a different one of the plurality of devices includes, providing a first mode means and one of a plurality of second mode means for enabling a user to select the plurality of operating modes, and operating the universal remote control unit in a selected one of the plurality of operating modes upon activation of one of the second mode means within a predetermined amount of time of activation of the first mode means.